


Cheap Thrills

by kindjellyfish



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alternate Universe, Dark Comedy, Don't take this seriously lol, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hate turns to love, King L, L is a sadist, Light is a tough sob, M/M, Magic, Multi, Omega Light, Omegaverse, fated pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindjellyfish/pseuds/kindjellyfish
Summary: Light is your average omega from a poor family, but his simple life is completely changed after he is found to be true mates with the most genius of the five kings, L. Light is never the type to give in easily and no matter who it is he refuses to submit without a fight...But maybe that's exactly what turns King L on? Things just keep getting harder and harder for poor Light.





	Cheap Thrills

_My life is so shit._

Is what the man himself thought as he grabbed a passing carriage heading for the Shinigami kingdom, he knew even with delays he would get there late into the night.

That in itself was dangerous, werewolves and witches patrolled this side of the forest but he had no choice in traveling at this hour. His sister had come down with a high fever and he’d been sent to town with only pure urgency in mind. 

The carriage was packed full and he was pushed almost out the back leather flap in the rear. He gripped the tender wooden handle with white knuckles, the last thing he wanted to do was fall out and be torn apart by wolves. He knew better than to ask for superior seating arrangements, as the class in these parts was separated by the color you wore. 

He wore a murky brown all over and it showed in his gruff appearance, his family was poor beyond belief, but that was only since his Father had died. It didn’t help the fact he’d been born an omega either.

Every omega had to have a tattoo on their wrist, the tattoo of the empires cross. As if to state every extra fertile omega was owned personally by the state. It disgusted Light to the umpteenth degree but he, just like every poor bastard was scared with it at his coming of age ceremony.

Light lived far away from even the smallest village connected to the Kingdom, but still was made to bear their mark of ownership, just the thought could make him hurl. In any case, he was not in the right status to ask for a better seat and so he clutched for dear life to the splintering wood cart. 

Tiny droplets of blood were weeping out of the splinters from his hand and delicate fingers by the time the rocky carriage made it into the capital, but he couldn't care less. His sister was going to die if he didn’t do something fast and as the only man in the family, the responsibility was weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

His mother had instructed him to follow a map she’d hastily scribbled out on a tiny scrap of paper, he did his best to follow but it was crudely drawn and he got lost more than a couple of times. Which was all within his calculations, of course, his Mother had always sucked with directions. 

Finally, he found the herbal doctor’s office which was only just on the verge of closing its doors for the night. His fingers pushed hard into the doors beautifully carved engraving of the Empires cross, and he found himself groaning at the connection to his own tattoo. 

An older gentleman at the counter welcomed him in with rather feigned enthusiasm, which was only to be expected at this time of night after all.

“So, what does a ravishing youth want from me at this time of night, huh? A love potion perhaps?” 

Light suppressed a groan. “No, not tonight anyhow! I need a fever-reducing potion for my ill sister...it is the most serious of matters I’m afraid for her life…” 

He made sure to emit the saddest of pheromones for that last bit, to add the cherry on top of course. Light could not afford, for his sister’s sake to leave empty-handed. \

The doctor fell for it hook line and sinker and before he knew it Light was handed exactly what he needed. Perfect. 

On his way out the doctor parted with a rather important reminder.“Oh, before you leave dear omega...I must warn you the dark King L is seeking a mate, no matter their status so be careful walking alone at night!” 

Light scoffed at this, “Don’t worry, a citizen of my stature shouldn’t even heed such warnings!!” 

With that, the door was shut with a twinkle of a bell and he started his hurried journey home.

  
  
The night was calm with the occasional fall wispy breeze sneaking in as Light weaved his way through the trickling crowd of city dwellers. He easily recalled the way back, but his ideal path would have been underground, at his young age of nineteen if any Alpha took a good enough liking to him, he'd have no choice but to submit. 

In his thin cotton shirt, he shivered and grumbled at how the wind kept sliding the rough fabric over his sensitive nipples. Like any omega, he was overly conscious of touch. It was late and most people were heading home, or so he thought as large black horse decked out in complete blue_ (The color the king and his close subordinates were _ ** _ ONLY_ ** _ allowed to wear) _ made its way directly toward him.

Atop that horse sat, what could only be the rumored dark King himself, it startled Light the way he sat with his legs firmly to his chest. Enough so that he stopped in his tracks to stare, his large golden eyes wide and lips open ajar only the slightest.

Alas, that was all it took for the Prince to feel his presence to Light’s horror. He felt eyes crawl like disgusting tendrils all over his body, sliding and entering parts of him he himself had not even explored. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the King's face, he’d never seen him in person and the portraits did not do him justice. He had his own beauty that Light could not place, but the omega inside of him knew and eagerly, desperately desired. 

That’s when it clicked and the dread kicked in, the way he smelled… The King was trying to dominate him right here in the fucking street! 

_He wants me to open my legs right here!? I mean anyone else would...maybe I .. NO I will not. I have my dignity. _

He tore his eyes away to the King’s surprise, that was satisfying. He was too strong for even the highest Alpha in the land, after all, he was Light Yagami. 

Light bowed low then took a few hesitant steps backward, testing the reaction from the King and his entourage, but he could still feel now many eyes upon him. 

_Shit, shit… what should I do, I know if I run now they don’t know my name or if I am an omega even just that I’ve seemingly peaked that freaks interest...but they might chase after me and I have no idea if running in terror from royalty is against the law. _

Before he finished that last thought a deep voice rang out atop the blue dressed stallion. 

“So you break my will and now plan to run? Do you know who you stand before omega?” 

Light grit his teeth together so harshly he tasted blood, but managed to look up with a face of pure confusion as it seemed best to play stupid. 

He shyly glanced up and forced himself to blush, “My deepest apologies Sir, I live out in the outer regions you see...I’m not too familiar with the way the capital works!” 

The king raised an eyebrow under his crazed raven locks, “Oh? If you know not who I am then why try to run Omega-Kun?”

Light counted back from five before answering. 

“Oh, that is because I know when someone is powerful Sir and someone clad in brown like me shouldn’t even breathe in the presence of a strong _ alpha _as yourself!”

He said the word alpha like it was nectar from the gods spilling from his mouth. When he finished, to his annoyance the King had leaned so far forward he was about to fall out of his sapphire encrusted saddle. 

The King’s large eyes didn’t seem to blink as they took him in. Our confused as hell little omega had no idea what he wanted now so he kept looking away to find escape routes as his majesty kept taking him in. 

Finally, after a few long minutes, he lifted his hand and to Lights horror beckoned him forward. 

Light stepped forward as confidently as he could toward him, trying to keep his breathing as regular as possible. But when he was only inches away the King swooped down and loomed over him before he could think of another plan. 

The omega pretended to be scared to look up, but King L had no time for that as he grabbed Light’s chin and yanked him up to look directly in his dead eyes. His pools of gold once again melted into gray abysses.

Then he leaned in his scent now starting envelope both of them and it was becoming more and more apparent to Light that this asshole was probably his fated pair. 

In any other case, it was any poor little omega’s dream to be the King of all people’s fated partner! It was something everyone **but** Light seemed to fantasize about. In fact, he had wanted to go his entire life without meeting his mate. 

Even though he’d made a detailed plan of escape if this situation were ever to occur he had NO plans if his true mate was the fucking King and third in line to be the nation’s next Emperor. 

** _Fuck that! _ **

Before he could take any further action King L grabbed Light’s hands in his and studied the splinters and dried blood on them. 

“I think you know what _we_ are Omega-Kun, there’s no use hiding from me any longer. It’s hard not to fuck you right here and let everyone know you are now mine...oh and the more you look for an escape the more and more I _ want _ you.” 

Light’s eyes widened considerably at that last remark, but his legs were becoming jelly and his heart was beating a million miles a minute.

L then leaned in and whispered, “ You look beautiful when you lie, If I ask for your name will you lie for me again?” 

His breath was sweet like sugar and hot against his ear, the scent of peppermint was so strong and just his mate being this close was causing slick to form. 

Light blinked and tried to step back but L reached out for him, that was the final straw for the young omega. He had to run now and never look back, for his independence was at stake. 

He had never run faster in his life than at that moment, his skin was hot and he couldn’t think straight. Hell, he couldn’t afford to think because his brain would say ‘Go back to your alpha and suck his cock like a good omega should!’ 

At that thought alone he screamed to himself and the crowd of shocked bystanders, “Like fucking hell!”

He could hear horses in the distance and yells of his pursers and he couldn’t help but feel a certain thrill from this whole thing.

Sure, he was 95% fucked but he had never felt this exhilarated in his entire life. 

Here he was running from the King, the most genius of all the six Empire’s rulers. Light had followed his deeds closely over the years, he had saved the land from drought multiple times over and was a master negotiator. Nobody would say he wasn’t worthy to rule, but no one would say he wasn’t an utter and complete freak either. He was known for eating nothing but sweets and sugar and being the biggest sadist of the century. 

In fact, Light could say he quite admired him...Before all this of course. 

He was still running but he couldn’t keep his full speed up for much longer, the city gates were up to the right of him and the crowds were larger. Many heads turned to gawk at the pretty omega in heat running past them like the devil was behind him only to see the devil king actually at his heels.

Someone must have told those ahead to close the gates, now that wouldn’t do! Light saw he had a narrow opening and only a few precious seconds to make it out alive.

It wasn’t until he slid under the gate at the last millisecond and caught a glimpse of his King smiling, his dead eyes alive with what could only be the thrill of the hunt, did Light realize he too had the biggest grin plastered on his own face. 

Since the gate itself was so massive it would take about a minute or so to crank open, but to make another plan of escape while experiencing a heat unlike any before was a daunting task. 

Light just decided to keep running but get off the main road for now. His muscles burned hot and his adrenaline kept his feet moving. 

He knew that the King was fervent and meticulous in every action, but how well did his highness know the woods Light grew up playing in?

'_I guess I’ll have to find out, but for now, I need to get home…’ _

He knew very well he couldn’t just lead the King to his home, which would cause a whole load of other problems. His sister might die without this medicine if not given tonight. Not to mention his own ‘dilemma’. Light knew from his Mother and other omegas that a true heat was different from any other. He had listened to her of course, but any spoken words couldn't describe the emptiness in his entire body the farther he ran from his mate. 

Every footfall forward was becoming so painful and his instincts were screaming at him to run back. His logical thoughts kept him heading home thankfully, and once he was deep enough in the woods he stopped and jumped behind a tree stump. His shoes were ripped by now and blood ran down his leg from passing brambles, but he could care less and instead focused on keeping his breathing regular.

That’s when he heard it...The sound of horses and yelling again in the distance. 

Light covered his mouth and slightly panicked. His brain racked through a thousand plans of escape but one stood out. There was supposed to be an abandoned cottage on the edge of the woods right off the river. If he could get there and wait out the initial search and go home a few hours later, then at least his sister would get the medicine tonight and he would be able to pack before going into hiding. 

He would not let her die for his own mistakes. 

On that thought he stood again, satisfied with the distance between him and the horses. 

_‘Unless of course them retreating was a trap?’_

As an omega, all of his senses were stronger than other dynamics and the nearby river tickled his ears. He couldn’t waste any more time and started sprinting straight for the water, to commence what may be his most dangerous plan yet. 

The river itself was not at its usual height as summer had only just ended and the mountain snow was low, but the waters were still ice cold and moved quickly. He would have to time it perfectly if he wanted to get to the cottage without getting swept into the dangerous rapids beyond it. 

With the choice between death and capture looming on his foggy mind, he tried to shake any hesitation as the water’s bank came closer into view. 

When he made it to the steep sandy embankment he stopped so quickly that his left foot slipped a bit and rocks crumbled into the swirling black below. 

He breathed deeply then grabbed the leather satchel holding the life-saving medicine tight in his now shivering hands. Light knew even the slightest mistake would mean death. 

A branch broke behind him with an echoing snap, and he knew he’d hesitated for too long. 

The bittersweet scent of peppermint weakened his knees and he took in a shrill, shaky breath. 

  
“Your scent called me here Omega-Kun, to save you from yourself, perhaps?” 

Light spun around much too quickly causing his feet to sink into the soft wet earth. 

There before him stood the King himself, his ghostly white thumb tracing slowly over his thin lips as he observed his corned prey with hungry eyes, but Light knew the danger in looking too long, the longer he looked the less he wanted to retreat. 

Light’s anger was reaching a boiling point now, how had he forgotten his scent trail!

“I see I have been careless your Highness...I am sorry that you found me at all, I see now the talk of your genius is not only rumor, but I am not someone of status to be at your side it seems.”

The King raised his eyebrow at this and took a small step forward, still he chewed at his thumb while raking over Light’s body again and again. The omega could feel every glance and felt his cheeks growing hotter by the second. 

“Hmm, I never expected my mate to be someone like you either, you are much more beautiful than I ever could have hoped for. But…” 

Light felt his inner omega tug at his gut and try to pull him forward as his alpha drawled on. 

“For you to try to run from me! Omega-Kun what a surprise! I haven’t felt this exhilarated since the war of 465! In fact, this might be better as you **will** be my prize. I have never lost anything that I wanted and now I want you more than anything. Not even death will separate us now.” 

As the King spoke Light’s feet sank even further into the silt and he could only choose to submit easily or dive off without a clear view of the waters below. 

Not that he wasn’t listening, the war of 495 was about five years prior and L had destroyed the entire opposing side and gained him enough gold to lower the Kingdom’s taxes for the next ten years. 

“I am sure your Highness is used to getting what he desires, but I am afraid I cannot give myself to you so easily.” 

Light couldn’t help but grin while he spoke, the wind now blowing his amber hair to reveal his face fully in the moonlight.

He knew he was an absolute mess with blood and sweat all over his body and his clothes ripped but he’d never felt so badly defiant before. 

He was so used to being obedient and perfect in his daily life to have the very King, _ his Alpha _in front of him and ignore his commands made him shake with glee, fear, and arousal.

“Omega-Kun is certainly confident for a person in his position...I don’t want to see you hurt anymore. So please do come to me, I won’t do anything to you _ yet _.” 

King L was now biting his thumb so hard blood dripped down and streamed out like crimson tears. His ample eyes watched Light for any sudden movements and he purposely emitted pheromones to his omega meant to soothe him. 

Light didn’t take the bait, he couldn’t afford to. He closed his eyes and started to fall back into the raging waves beneath or so he thought, L moved faster than he knew a human could and grabbed Light’s arm. 

Now the omega was hanging over the bank with the King dangling him so close his feet brushed the icy currents.

Just the touch of his mate, even in this situation was immensely pleasurable for him and he moaned aloud to his sheer horror. 

His King, who seemed to have no trouble keeping him suspended there growled deeply.

“Omega-Kun is willing to do anything it seems, as much as I love chasing you this has gone on long enough I will not let you kill yourself. I forbid it! I am pulling you up and we will just have to fuck right here!” 

Terror fought out any cloudiness that had taken over for a sheer second, and Light frantically began to try to squirm out of his tight grasp.

Then he bit him hard, so hard, in fact, they both were startled and King L gave him just enough leeway to release himself. 

Down he fell into the river and with a huge splash was swept away like a small twig. His last memory was of the King’s horror-stricken face as his mate’s fate.

Light almost felt guilty if not for the icy waters drowning any other thoughts away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is the first chapter and I hope it's long enough? I haven't written in forever so If this sucks, it's because I suck haha! I hope you like it anyway. I don't have a beta so oo that's another reason! ANYWAYS AHEM I have always loved this ship and I got wine drunk and started writing this a week ago and I can't stop thinking about it so nooow I am gonna keep writing it :) Thank you for reading I will be back with chapter two by this next week!
> 
> PS: this is in no way a serious fic it's just for my own entertainment and hopefully yours too  
PPS: I don't own death note and don't make any money from this but I wish I did cause I would be frickin rich!


End file.
